Conventional portable audio systems often include a headphone that is connected to a media player (e.g., by one or more wires or by wireless technology). Conventional headphones may include one or more speaker assemblies having an audio driver that produces audible sound waves with a diaphragm. Such headphones may be connected to computing devices, such as, tablet devices, smartphones, video game consoles (e.g., portable video game consoles), and in-car infotainment systems. Such computing devices may provide user feedback, such as incoming text notifications or directions to follow a prescribed route, in the form of aural communications, which may be played over the headphones. Other devices connected to the computing devices, such as smart glasses and dash projectors, may provide user feedback in the form of visual communications displayed on such devices.